Eating out
by spelerison
Summary: Parker tries to make breakfast for Eliot. Now added a little more to this fluffly tidbit!
1. Chapter 1

"Wanna go out for breakfast?" Parker asked flopping on the bed.

"I thought you were making me something?" Eliot questioned suspiciously.

"I changed my mind."

"Parker what did you do?" The look on her face alone said she was guilty he just didn't know of what. YET.

"Nothing." Parker pouted knowing the second Eliot got up that he wasn't believing it.

"ELIOT WAIT!"

He wasn't waiting, he had a real bad feeling that he shouldn't have let Parker within 10 miles of his kitchen.

"What the hell!"

The counter was covered in flour, the egg carton was empty and he really didn't want to know where a whole 2 dozens went, there was a pan full of something blue on the stove and it was still ON!

"ARE YOU TRYING TO BURN THE WHOLE DAMN PLACE DOWN!" Hurrying to remove the pan and get rid of the flame Eliot looked up slowly as something from above dripped down splatting on his shoulder. "What the hell is that?" Eliot was furious especially after the unknown substance dripped down again hitting him straight in the face.

"Waffles" she answered sheepishly. She was trying her best to ignore the voice yelling at her to run.

"You know what" Eliot started moving closer noticing how she moved back just a bit. "I think we're gonna go out for breakfast." He may have been mad but Parker was starting to look a bit scared and his kitchen was not worth the fear growing in her eyes.

"Cool but you should really wash your face first."

"Parker" maybe he shouldn't have let her off so easy, "I hope you know you're cleaning this whole damn mess when we get back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and thoughts much appreciated!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Rolling closer to the left side of the bed Parker stopped when the warmth she was searching for didn't appear. Eliot didn't sleep much but when she was over he always stayed in bed making her feel secure as he held her until morning. Slowly prying her eyes open she glanced over at the neon green numbers telling her it wasn't even four in the morning, where would Eliot be?

"El" It was an attempt to find out where he was without having to get out of bed but there was no answer and eventually she let out a groan of protest uncurling herself from the blankets as she stood to sate her curiousity.

She shuffled out of the room and down the hall immediately hearing sounds coming from the kitchen, listening carefully as she got closer brought a slight humming to her ears and as she finally entered the kitchen she found exactly where Eliot had gotten off to, he was standing barefoot in a pair of grey sweats with his hair pulled half up the lights on there lowest setting. "What are you doing?"

Looking up slowly Eliot dropped his sponge, he knew he had been caught and was just wondering what Parkers reaction would be. "Cleaning."

"Why?" She had spent two hours making sure she cleaned down the entire kitchen including the dishes because she did feel bad for messing up Eliots kitchen knowing that it was his own personal place to release built up tension and stress, and she wanted it to be perfect so he could continue to use it as his outlet.

"I just..." Eliot flondered as he grabbed a towel to dry his hands, he didn't really have a good excuse.

"Have OCD? Are a complete control freak?" He was looking guilty and he should be. "If you were going to go behind my back anyway why didn't you just do it yourself to begin with?"

"I'm sorry." He didn't really have anything else to say. He had been lying in the bedroom with her when he began thinking about the mess that morning and suddenly had the strongest urge to go clean it though it no longer existed, maybe he did have compulsive tendencies.

"Well are you done?" She ignored his apology deciding not to blow things out of proportion, it was his house and there was no sense in fighting over something so trivial. "You're done." She reiterated when she saw him look back down as if he was actually contemplating the question.

"I'm done" He agreed grabbing the hand that was outstretched and waiting for him as he pulled her closer and under his arm. He found Parkers current sleepy pout adorable and spending the rest of the night curled up with her sounded alot better than scrubbing the stove.

Giving him a small peck on the cheek Parker pulled him with her back down the hallway, sure he could be annoying at moments but she had her quirks too and getting to snuggle up with her blanky and Eliot would over rule every one of them every time. "Good"

* * *

><p><strong>EN: A little added bit because I couldn't imagine Eliot not being peeved by the mess Parker created. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
